IdiotequeX 2017
IdiotequeX 2017 is a live tour event that happened in 2016 and was headlined by EDM band, WN. It was to promote their new EP, Revolution, and their album, Evolve. The live tour featured Pendulum, Daft Punk, deadmau5, Skrillex, Knife Party, Radiohead, Devo, The Superions, The B-52's, They Might Be Giants, Kraftwerk, Man with a Mission, Trans-X, High Skewl DropOutz, PFFR, and Code Z, making it the first tour by WN to have the most featured bands and musicians (about 16). History Announcement (2015-2016) On December 31, 2015, WN member, Slimeo, announced that a tour by his band was "in the works". The tour was soon officially announced, with backing and funding by Stainton Enterprises. VH1 revealed on January 2, 2016 that Daft Punk and deadmau5 were joining the tour. Trans-X lead singer Pascal Languirand then announced in a interview with Mexican television station Canal 5 that the band would be joining the tour. Devo joined the tour aswell, however drummer Josh Freese was replaced at some events with Robert Stainton's sister Kendall due to scheduling issues. They Might Be Giants announced that they would join the tour, mainly as a opening act, and The Superions (a side project of The B-52's frontman Fred Schneider) also announced plans to join the tour. Slimeo then revealed that after listening to "Propane Nightmares" by Pendulum, He remembered listening to the band since the album, "Hold Your Colour", when it came out in 2005. He also stated he had interest in having the band join the tour. A day later, He revealed that Pendulum will be returning this year and announced that Pendulum would be joining the tour as a live band. Along with that, he also announced that Knife Party (A side project that both Rob Swire and Gareth McGrillen formed) would be joining the tour Tour (2016) The tour kicked off in Los Angeles at the Walt Disney Concert Hall, and the first show of the 3-night stay sold out within minutes. Pascal Languirand opened the show by playing "Living On Video" on the hall's organ. Problems arose when Josh Freese could not come to the hall in time for the 3-night stay, so Kendall Stainton, a drummer herself, was brought in to drum for Devo. WN then took the stage by opening with an intro made exclusively for this tour, which leads into their popular song, ID-K-3917-A. One of the songs that Pendulum played was the remix of Calvin Harris's, "I'm Not Alone", which was played at Glastonbury 2008 along with an electro mix of the track, "Different". To open up the live performence, the song used in Pendulum's "Live at Brixton Acadmey" was the Star Wipe intro, which was one of the 80 tracks that was exclued from their 2nd album, "In Silico". Radiohead began performing live at the tour and the song titled, "Burn The Witch" was the first song they played. The tour then stopped in Arlington, Massachusetts at the Capitol Theatre, and like the Los Angeles show, sold out within minutes. The B-52's joined the tour, and "Pump" was the first song they played. The B-52's set then transitioned into The Superions' set. After performing in Arlington, the tour went to Leominster for a performance at the Leominster Armory, followed by three-sold out shows in Boston at the Orpheum Theatre, with three after-show parties at the W Hotel's Tunnel nightclub. This was then followed by four sold-out shows in Cambridge at the Cambridge Armory, and two shows in Fitchburg at the Weston Auditorium at Fitchburg State University. After leaving Massachusetts, the tour hit New York City with a show at the Forest Hills Stadium, and then went to Ohio with shows in Akron at the Akron Civic Theatre, Cuyahoga Falls at the Blossom Music Center, Marion at the Palace Theatre, Canton at the Palace Theatre, and Cleveland at the Allen Theatre. Then, the tour went to Canada, with shows in Toronto at Danforth Music Hall, Vancouver at the Orpheum, and Montreal at Centre Bell. The tour returned to the United States with shows in Chicago at the Copernicus Center, Las Vegas at the Orleans Arena, Indio at the Empire Polo Club, and Scranton at the Scranton Cultural Center. IdiotequeX 2017 then went south of the border, hitting it's first proper stadium show in Mexico City at Estadio Azteca, then performing shows in Zapopan at Estadio Chivas, Chihuahua at Estadio Olímpico Universitario José Reyes Baeza, Culiacán at Estadio de Béisbol BBVA Bancomer, Torreón at Estadio Revolución, Tijuana at Estadio Gasmart, Reynosa at Estadio Adolfo López Mateos, Puebla at Estadio Olimpico Ignacio Zaragoza, Monterrey at Estadio de Béisbol Monterrey, Querétaro at Auditorio Josefa Ortiz de Domínguez, Mazatlan at the Lobodome, and San Luis Potosí City at El Domo. At the Mexico City show, electronic legends Kraftwerk joined the tour, with them performing last, with the show set changing within the intermission. The first song they performed was "The Robots" The tour then went overseas, with shows in Tokyo at the Tokyo Dome, Osaka at Kansai International Airport, Hiroshima at Mazda Zoom-Zoom Stadium Hiroshima, Ōdate at the Nipro Hachiko Dome, Fukushima at the Fukushima Prefectural Culture Center, Mito at Art Tower Mito, and Tokoname at Chubu Centrair International Airport. WN and Stainton Enterprises paid over $56,000 to transform the runways of Kansai International Airport and Chubu Centrair International Airport into temporary stadiums and festival grounds to host IdiotequeX 2017 at those places. Due to those two airports being artificial island airports, Rockin'On Japan chartered boats for Japanese fans to get them to the venues. Man with a Mission joined the tour at Hiroshima. Their set list began with "Emotions" Slimeo wanted to return to his Code Z work since the hiatus. So he made a shocking announcement that he was pulling Code Z out of hiatus, and after that announcement, he played a demo version of the song, Night Runner. It was made for this perfomance and was the mashed up with, ID-K-3917-A, and Masochist by Pendulum. Fans then started positively criticizing the performance and started calling it an "epic mashup". Slimeo then revealed that because of the mashup he played during the tour ended up being epic, he was going to release the mashup. He also annouced that the song, Night Runner, that was made for the performance, was going to continue production and would be released after the tour, making it the first Code Z release in awhile. Category:Tours Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia